Possession
by The Walking Reedus
Summary: Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. -Kink/Smut/Angst-
1. Bound

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>When his hand twisted around the cold metal of the doorknob and it unlocked, his mind perceived it as fate was allowing him entrance back to where he was denied access. He could smell the alluring fragrance of vanilla candles, the smell of warm lavender and fresh linen from the running shower. The flickering of the ember that burned from the candle cascaded against the wall. Steam seeped from the crack of the open door, beckoning him to enter the forbidden chamber.<p>

Violet was drying off her head and face when she stepped out from the shower, her face buried in the fluffy texture of the towel, when someone grabbed her and pinned her against the sink counter, driving the air out of her, air she shouldn't need. The stranger yanked her arms behind her and with a quick click; Violet found that her hands were cuffed behind her.

"HELP! Ahhhhh," Violet screamed as the intruder stuffed a large ball into her mouth and cinched it behind her head. Violet tried to struggle; she was being forced against the counter as the intruder intertwined some rope around her elbows, cinching them together cruelly. The threading of the rope tearing at her skin, burning the tender flesh.

The blindfold came next. Violet tried to shake her head, but Tate managed to get it into position and latched it tight. Violet's world around her went black, helpless from her two most basic resources taken. Sight and sound, you never realize how precious the ability to see the majestic wonders around you, the true beauty and marvel of things. The magic of the words forming in the back of your throat, spilling out the lips. Especially in this world of regret and sorrow.

Tate then spun her around put her squirming form over his shoulder and started to carry her into his old bedroom. The one she now resided in. The nights were long watching her slender figure sprawl across the bed, withering beneath the blanket as her hand rubbed at her wet panties, the friction sending her over the edge. Hand clenching and grasping at the bed spread as his name tumbles from her lips, unbeknown to her he was watching her every move, burning into his mind the memory of how breathy her moans and pants are, the way her body arches and aches for his touch.

The repulsed look on her face that once again she finds herself thinking of the person who violated her mother in a way she had once almost begged for on the beach. Innocent and naive, never knowing the baby growing inside her mother was actually that of the would be lover she eventually gave herself fully to.

Funny how in the years she let herself vulnerable, unable to recognize when a presence was near her. How he began to lurk and watch her act as if she we still living the life of the brooding, angst ridden teenage girl, forever trapped in her body and mind as a budding woman who will never develop, never know any love other then what she had briefly experienced with Tate.

Tate threw her onto the bed and again, pinning her on her stomach, he wrestled Violet's delicate legs together and wrapped them in a coil of rope, binding them together. Violet felt another strand of rope being wrapped around her waist. She fought and squirmed as much as she possibly could, but to no avail. She tried to will her being away, fade into the darkness and appear somewhere safe. Her ability that you only attain in death was blocked to her.

The intruder rolled her unto her back, cinched the rope around her waist and then reached between her closed legs, feeding the rope through them. She was then tossed back onto her stomach where she felt the rope tighten and sink into her folds. The man then tied it to her handcuffs.

Whenever she yanked and pulled on her wrists, the rope between her legs rubbed within her slit and over her swollen nub. Her body tensed as the friction sent signals to her brain releasing endorphins, the knowing ache from unsatisfied release building deep in her core.

Tate stepped back to look over his prize. In his capturing of his obsession, he hadn't had the chance to admire her in all her helpless nakedness. Violet still continued to buck and struggle against her bindings as she lay helplessly on her bed. Her long, ash blonde hair was a tangle of wet strands partially draping over her gagged and blindfolded face.

She was petite and slender, her body pale in comparison to most in California with their sun kissed skin. It was a nice contrast that fit well in his afterlife of death and decay. Her skin was the snow flakes he would never feel land and melt on the warm flesh of his living body. Even in this fragile, vulnerable state her feverish temperament won't allow her to submit. Her appearance and attitude different then that he had known in his brief time amongst the living.

Her chest prominently stuck out from her arms being restrained behind her back, her pink areolas look like a soft blush on the soft, pale skin, her nipples fully erect. He theorized it was a combination from the cool stale air hitting her wet flesh and the excitement he hoped he was causing her in this panicked state she was in.

Violet was still withering on the covers, but considerably less. Tate could imagine she was trying to think things through, trying to plan out and attack her bindings logically. In truth she found very quickly the more she struggled the more her joints flared from the constriction of her restraints, the growing arousal building between her legs from the rope moving against her nub. When Tate sat next to her helpless form, she began struggling again in earnest.


	2. BlindFolded

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Pinning her shoulders, Tate rolled her onto her back and straddled her while she squirmed. The friction of her squirming, grinding against his hard erection, painfully growing beneath the tight confines of his torn jeans made him growl and clench his jaw. Once he was on top of Violet and in full control, he began to gently knead her breasts and nipples with his hands. Violet screamed into her gag as his pink tongue dashed from between his parted lips, licking and lapping at the sensitive peaks.<p>

Violet mewed and withered beneath the feel, lost in the frenzy she didn't notice the cool metal of the ring on his thumb scraping against the wet nipple, inciting chills to shoot down her spine. Had she been of sound mind in that moment she would have realized her intruder was actually the first boy she had ever developed feelings for. The one who made her think and feel things she fought desperately against and failed every night when her hand made her way down her body, her mind seeing it as his hand creeping into her panties.

Her head was lost in a frenzy of emotion, the pain of the restraints, embarrassment from how exposed and vulnerable she was, the confusion of how much she enjoyed this no matter how disgusted it made her that she was capable of gaining such physical gratification from being attacked, rendered helpless.

She was a breathtaking sight, lying there bound, wrists cuffed behind her back, ankles bound tightly together, blindfolded, gagged, and a rope taut through her folds. Her struggles had become less and less violent as she realized she could not get away. She could hear the intruder going about the room. The wood floor creaked and echoed the room with each pace back and forth. The rope between her legs itched. Violet moved her hips a bit and the rope rubbed against her clit, sending a pulse of pleasure through every nerve in her body.

Slowly, she rocked her hips; the pleasure she experienced shadowed the pains she was enduring. Violet tried to keep her movements as slight as possible so the intruder would not 'see' what she was doing. However, she could feel an orgasm slowly building within her with each rock of her hips. She couldn't stop her movements if she wanted to, the taste of the bittersweet tease of release was more then Violet could fight.

Tate could see Violet was trying to get off on the crotch rope. He was amused as he watched her pathetic attempt not to move too much so as to draw attention to herself and what she was doing. He was transfixed how her pubic bone stuck out as her back arched, her hips ever so slightly grinding. The light curly patch of hair that was now glistening between the deep drop between her legs revealing exactly how much she was enjoying her captivity.

Violet heard the bedroom door shut and she began to struggle franticly again for a different kind of escape. Violet discovered pulling upon her wrists helped tighten the rope between her legs moving against the tender sensitive nerve, realizing shocks of pleasure up her spine. She bucked her hips and she could hear herself moan a bit through the gag. It scared her a moment that the sudden escape of sound would call the intruder back, making him aware of what she was doing.

An electrifying orgasm was building within her core, threatening to engulf her as she squirmed in her bonds. The flames of orgasm were building and building. Each move of her hips making the sensation much stronger then the last. The fiery hell inferno growing inside engulfed her in mind blowing pleasure. Violet tossed feverishly at her bonds, riding the flames of one of the most powerful orgasm she had ever had in her short life and afterlife. She writhed and bucked and purred into her gag until the flames started to settle.

Soon the waves of passion subsided and Violet felt guilty and humiliated over what had just happened. Was she that much of a deranged person? Here she was, tied-up, helpless at the hands of an intruder and she was having the best orgasm of her life. Her skin was glistening with perspiration as her body trembled from the aftershock of the pleasure that coursed through out her body.

The intruder's touch was like an electric shock and Violet jolted away from him in her bonds. His fingers caressed the flat of her belly, tracing around her ropes. The more her body struggled the more her taunt breasts moved and wiggled in her modest attempts to an escape she would never succeed to achieve.

"Oh Shit", Violet thought to herself, he must have seen her. He must have come in while she was in the middle of her orgasm. The thought flooded through her mind and caused her to turn crimson from head to foot. Did he hear her moaning and gasping? See how she gyrated her body, how flush her skin got when she fell. She was almost paralyzed from the humiliation of not just being caught in the act but her captor saw how willing she was to get herself off on the bonds he trapped her with.


	3. Gagged

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once.** (Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>Violet began struggling again, but she was worn out from her earlier efforts, body fatigued from the orgasm that drained her body of what remaining strength she had left. The intruders' fingers continued to trace over her skin, feeling every part of her. It was not a rough, violating touch, like Violet would have imagined; rather it was gentle caress and somewhat arousing. It incited the same pleasure and response she had experienced under the warm body of a certain boy on the beach.<p>

Violet's train of thought was interrupted when she felt her legs being lifted up despite her body squirming, and more rope being tied around them just above her knees. Then she felt the ropes loosen around her

ankles to be quickly replaced with some sort of leather coated cuff around each of them and tied each one off, drawing them tight. Then he undid the rope around her knees.

Violet bucked her hips and kicked her legs franticly as she felt her legs being drawn apart. Tate pulled on both ropes tossing them over the edge tying them to the legs of the bed. Not only was Tate drawing Violet's legs apart but also pulling them upward a bit, giving Tate a wonderful view of her glistening wet, pink pussy.

Violet was in tears from the physical and emotional pain that was clawing away at her insides, the frustration from not being able to fight, the denial of release from the orgasm building deep inside. She gasped as she was dragged down the bed by the ropes on her ankles. Tate continued pulling until her legs were tight and spread as wide as they could be. Tate could also see Violet's fingers quiver underneath her upraised ass.

He reached out cupping her breasts, gently he rubbed them, kneading the areolas gently, sending more shocks of lightning through her heightened nerve endings, coaxing the burning need in her body. There was another orgasm growing within her, she couldn't do that in front of this monster.

"What would he think? What would he do to me if he found out I was actually enjoying certain aspects of being forced like this? How twisted is that?" Her body was convulsing from the internal struggle brewing in her head. She couldn't understand this unnatural draw to her captor, this invisible pull that coaxed and lured her body over the edge at the slightest brush of his finger.

The blindfold was moist from the material absorbing the tears that were freely spilling from her eyes; it had gathered so much it began to drip down her face, the trail itching the delicate skin of her crimson blushed cheek. She shuddered when she felt soft lips kiss away her tears. Deceivingly soft calloused hands cupping her face, thumb brushing over her exposed lip, protruding over the gag. It was heartbreakingly soft, the reassuring embrace and touch of a lover.

Violet felt the intruder loosen the crotch rope by untying the knot binding the rope to her handcuffs and pulling the rope from between her swollen, abused folds away. The man shifted the ropes around her waist a bit without taking them off of her.

Shock and panic raised through Violet at the sudden feel of warm, precise fingers entereing her, teasing and lurking inside her entrance. Thumb meticulously circling and flicking at her swollen clit. She squirmed a bit more, trying to escape the fingers that were threatening to push her over the edge, but the stranger was relentless, always moving with her, turning her movement against her.

She writhed in her bonds; Violet knew that another orgasm was just beginning to burn within her, this time at the hands of her captor. Tate began to message Violet's breasts again, slowly kneading them as he sat beside her wiggling form. This erupted a new set of moans and breathy groans. His fingers played with her hardened peaks, pinching them lightly and pulling upon them; sending bolts of pleasure shooting through Violet. His relentless fingers coaxing her closer and closer to the edge.

Violet was filled with pure bliss as the flames of ecstasy raged through her very being. Her moans through the gag were loud and passionate as her whole body writhed under his thumb that was now replaced with skilled fingers masterfully moving at a pace she was useless to fight against.

Then his fingers stopped, hand pulling away from her burning heat. Before she knew what she was doing, Violet let out a whine of frustration. She must be desperate, finding comfort in a simple orgasm but even that was now denied her. Violet's tears were those of humiliation. The Intruder KNEW what he was doing and he was toying with her.

Tate could not stand it anymore. The site of her naked, bound and helpless, spread for him to have. The sound of her muffled moans escaping the constrictions of the gag, her body struggling against the restraints. He thought he was going to cum right there and then. His erection painfully straining against the rough material of his jeans, struggling to break free of the restricting confines.


	4. Submission

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>He pulled his T-shirt over his head discarding it to the side. Next he undid his belt, the sound of his zipper echoed loudly in the room, Violet alert and aware of the intruders movements. In one quick swoop he released himself of his jeans and boxers.<p>

Violet felt the intruder crawl into bed right between her legs. She knew what was going to happen next but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Her breath hitched in her throat as the anticipation grew deep in her belly. She felt him lean over her. Violet held her breath as she waited for the intruder to violate her in the most profound way.

Tate paused and kissed her forehead. It was the light, tender kiss like that of a lover. Then he kissed her cheek, tasting the sweet saltiness of her tears. Violet threw her head back and forth, but it did not matter. Her attempts to move away from the soft lips that were leaving a trail of fire were stopped as Tate cupped her head in both of his hands, kissing her on her gagged lips.

His next kiss was on the sensitive spot, right behind her ear. The one that always made her break. His ears rewarded with the sound of the soft whimper she tried to hide with a cough. His lips traveled down her collarbone just below her throat. His teethe sinking into the skin, sucking and biting the bruising tender flesh.

His lips began to trail down her chest, licking at the valley in between her perky breasts. His hands molding the soft skin like clay, thumb brushing over her nipple, the snag of the thumb ring against the sensitive tip enticing tingles through out her body.

She involuntarily arched herself to him and let out a loud moan through her gag as he continued to flick his thumb over her nipple, pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger. It was then that Tate leaned down and kissed her left nipple, taking it into his mouth and teasing it with his teeth.

He first licked around the stiffened peak and then bit it hard enough to get a squeal out of his helpless Violet. Each near painful bite would send another ripple of pleasure through her despite herself. The stinging pain in her nipple was soothed by the caress of his wet tongue, lips wrapping around the bud, soothing the ache away.

Tate kissed her sternum area; slowly working his way down over her stomach; stopping to lap at her navel with his tongue. Violet squirmed against the strange sensation of the wet tongue lapping at her heated skin. Violet screamed into her gag and threw herself at her bondage, trying to get away from the intruders malicious tongue.

All she could do was loose herself to the embarrassment and excitement as his tongue began to trace circles up her inner thigh, hands gripping tight into the tender flesh oh her thighs. His hot breath teased the wet throbbing flesh, as she began to arch and thrust towards him.

The orgasm building inside was more powerful than lest, rendering her body limp and defeated against the waves crashing in her core. Too drained to protest except for a few mewls through her gag. She felt her eyes begin to roll in the back of her head.

The sensation of his tongue flicking at her swollen clit sent her over the edge immediately, her hips gyrating against her captors face as she road out the pleasure shooting through every heightened nerve ending in her body.

Violet was so lost from the fall from grace she was taken back when she felt the intruder enter her and most of her didn't care anymore. She had already cum multiple times in front of this man so there was nothing more that this monster could do to her to degrade or humiliate her any more. The fact that he felt good filling her all the way, slowly in and out of her only proved that she was indeed more twisted and fucked then the boy she buried deep in her memories long ago.

Tate was surprised to feel Violet thrust her hips up to meet his as he slowly moved himself into her over and over. Her moans were no longer moans of displeasure, at least to his ears. Her gagged moans sounded full of pleasure and longing.

Tate gained speed and felt her muscles tighten around him, milking him of everything he had in him. His cum felt like fire burning inside her as she moaned loudly and cried into her gag. She felt the fresh set of tears run down the sides of the blindfold as her body thrashed beneath him, his cock coaxing out another orgasm deep within her core.

Tate laid inside her for a bit, just enjoying the after effect of the orgasm that had ripped through his body. Years of being denied, the pent up frustration released inside of his Violet. He enjoyed everything about her at this moment; the way she smelled of their sex, the small whimpers she made in her gag, the looks of her stretched and bound body, the feel of her slick skin against his. He would spend the rest of his eternity just like this if he could.

Violet felt the his fingers lazily tracing over her breasts and stomach. It felt strikingly similar to the way a ghost from her past had felt. It was tender, soft and not at all what she had expected from someone who raped her. It made her cringe how much she enjoyed it, how she found her self wanting to lean more into his hand. Never lost to the fact that he was still inside her, limp, the combination of their cum dripping down her thigh.


	5. Dominance

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once.

I'm still deciding if I will continue this or not. I see maybe a chapter or two more out of this. It's been so long since I updated not sure if any of you out there are reading this anymore. **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated)**

* * *

><p>After awhile, Tate got up and went to the basement, he needed to clear his head after his rendezvous with Violet. He left her there, bound, naked nearly battered from the violent assault on her body.<p>

It was never meant to go this far, he had expected her to tell him to go away or to fight back. Sure he would have gotten to molest and violate her supple, wet flesh when she got out of the shower, but in his darkest of dreams he never anticipated having her as a helpless submissive doll to toy and play with.

Her sweet mews and seductive moans and cries of pleasure played in his head, fueling a fire in him, pure unadulterated rage. If she had known it was him, the monster who desecrated her mother she would have never responded that way.

He passed back in forth in the dark confines of the basement, mind racing as he chewed at the loose skin on his thumb. Resentment seeped into the cracks of his broken heart, a heart he never thought capable of being broke.

"Can't break a heart that doesn't beat." He muttered to himself, ignorance was bliss to those who could afford to do so. Tate knew what he was and accepted it the second she told him to go away.

His fist collided with the concrete of the wall, the skin of his knuckles ripping at the hard impact, specs of blood already beginning to seep to the surface.

How could she do this to him? Who was she to think she could. He gave her something he never gave anyone, a choice. Instead of taking her body and claiming her before she was ready he waited, letting her budding sexuality flourish until she was ready for the act.

Instead of the painful truth of her own self demise he offered her a road that would lead them to truly being together and free in love but she choose to see her own corpse, making the lies and everything he did to protect her futile.

Tate was beginning to growl; the sound of an animalistic furry echoed through out the dark crevices of the dank basement he called his sanctuary. So she thought of him as nothing more then a monstrosity that was the darkness. Fine, he would show her just how sinister and cruel he could be.

Tate moved his way to a section of stone that was loose in the wall, taking piece by piece out before reveling a hidden compartment filled with treasures from over the years.

There was a nice, black leather arm binder that Tate thought would work

Wonderfully to keep Violet from escaping for awhile. He also pulled out a black leather collar and a pair of black and red cuffs for her ankles. He also selected a chrome spreader bar.

There were other marvelous toys and antiques buried in the hidden compartment. Tate was on a mission and would not be bothered with trivial nostalgia. He quickly grabbed a black duffle bag tossing everything he could fit in it.

Violet laid there crying softly, her whimpers falling short on deaf ears. She was repulsed by how excited and turned on she was. The pain endured a bittersweet reminder of the old self inflicted wounds. The subtle sting of the razor pulling at the flesh, endorphins shooting through out her system as the physical pain numbed the emotional.

When your dead self-inflicted wounds no matter how deep or lethal never numb the void. Violet learned quickly all it did was spread the hurt, until it consumed your entire being taking you to the breaking point of sanity and then some.

His blonde curls masking his eyes, dimples on display as his smile burns its imprint in the back of her mind flashes before her. Fresh tears escaped her eyes as the boy she fought to erase from her memories and afterlife come flooding with a force to drag her under.

Her body shook as her body began to tremor from her now wailing sobs. Guilt overwhelmed her, she may not have wanted to giver herself to the boy who broke her heart but that didn't mean she wanted anyone else to have her.

She willingly gave herself to Tate that night; the memory is one that she wants to cherish but breaks her more. The thought that the way he felt when he entered her for the first time could be same sensation her mother felt was too much.

Over the years she isolated herself from her family, seeing her mother only reminded her more of why she couldn't give herself to Tate. Did he make her moan and scream? Did her voluptuous form compared to Violet's petite frame feel better?

Violet felt one of the cuffs around her ankle being loosened, only to be replaced by another one and tied back into place, spread wide. Her thoughts were broken as reality came crashing back. The stranger did the same for her other ankle. She then felt something fastened between them before undoing the knots that held her legs to the bed post.

Violet felt herself being set up and bent forward. She had ceased to feel her fingers and hands so when the cuffs were unlocked, she could not even move them very well to try to escape. A part of her wondered if she even wanted to if she could. Maybe in some sick perverse way this is her punishment for the resentment she felt towards her mother. A taste of the morbid curiosity she felt of being violated the same way.

She felt some tape being wound around both wrists, binding them together. Violet struggled little, more for show then anything. She was just too tired and numb.

Tate then pulled the leather arm binder around both of her arms to encase them. He was really amazed she didn't struggle more with this. He fully expected Violet to fight. But Tate laced up the binder without any problem, finally buckling the straps tightly around her shoulders. Lastly, he placed the collar around her neck and buckled it into place.

He was trying to ease Violet from the bed and she really didn't want to go. She just lay there under his proddings and pushing. After a bit of this, Tate stopped.

Tate had not considered this. He had to think of some way to herd her, force her to do his bidding no matter how much she tried to protest.


	6. Humiliation

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once.

So I just had so much fun with this I cranked out a few more chapters. I didn't expect for there to be so many depraved perverts like me out there. Thanks for the massive alerts and favorites! **(Reviews Are Always Appreciated) - **Let me know what you guys think. If there is anything you would like to see happen let me know. With my other story coming to an end I'm looking for something to take it's place.

If your a fan of the Possession Series I recommended checking out **Tell Me To Go Away**

* * *

><p>Tate looked at his bound toy as she lay in bed. Violet's arms were encased in a black leather arm binder. A pair of black and red ankle cuffs and a chrome spreader bar was holding her legs open. A collar graced her neck. Save for the red ball gag and the black leather blindfold, she was picture perfect.<p>

He looked once again in his bag for inspiration. Inside the bag was a variety of whips and crops. All of them looked vicious and he was reluctant to use them on her, at least not yet. He really didn't want to hurt her to much, only use her.

Then he saw it.

Set in the bottom of the bag was an item sort of shaped like a spear gun. The grip and body of the gun was made of black plastic and had a red numbered knob as well as a trigger. The long 'barrel' was made of a polished red metal with a pair of chrome 'fangs' spread about two inches and pointed slightly toward each other. When Tate pulled the trigger, there was a crackling electric noise and a sharp snap.

Tate realized it was a kind of a cattle prod. He couldn't even contain the smile that spread from ear to ear.

He turned the knob down to the lowest number and approached his helpless conquest, still laying there on her front; bound and not moving much at all save for a little movement here and there. Tate didn't know how much the prod would sting but he figured on the lowest setting, it probably wouldn't hurt much but would get his point across.

Then again even if it did hurt too much she deserved it, or so he tried to rationalize in his mind. He pressed the cold tips to her side and pressed the trigger. To Violet, it felt as if she were stung by a huge wasp. She screamed into her gag and jolted in her bonds. The pain was as hot as a lit cigarette and continued to ebb slowly as she curled herself the best she could into a ball; tears streaming across her face.

Violet then felt something being attached to her collar; a chain. She felt a slight tug. Then she felt the cold tip of the prod against the side. The intruder's message was clear. The blonde girl struggled the best she could to sit up on the edge of the bed. The bar holding her legs open made it hard for her to stand and balance, but at the insistence of the chain fastened to her collar, Violet stood up.

"What would Tate do if he saw me like this?" The thought probed in her mind but she quickly fought to push anything to do with him out of her fragile psyche. She couldn't survive this ordeal if she let him haunt her.

Violet had to take small steps as she was pulled along and she was afraid that she would fall flat on her face at any time. She pleaded into her gag, but Tate ignored her, pressing the cold steel tip of the prod against her breast or thigh and giving her collar another tug.

It seemed like an eternity, but finally Tate's slave was in "their" bathroom. God, she looked beautiful. Her long, blonde hair, still wet from her shower and struggles, hung limply over her gagged and blindfolded face. The black collar contrasted so well with her pale complexion. Her face still flushed from crying and her forced climax. Her breasts seemed to beg for Tate to touch them and lick them and pinch them.

Even in the state he had forced her in he still saw that innocent light that attracted him like a moth to the flame. He felt a sudden pang in his chest; could he really do this to his Violet? Of course he can, it's not his fault she can't come to terms with the fact she belongs fully to him.

Violet felt the Intruder gently push her down and she found that she was sitting on her toilet. Obviously the intruder wanted her to relieve herself, but she wasn't sure if she could in front of him. She felt as she needed to pee, but his stares kept her need bottled up inside. Panic filled Violet as she fought back the tears of embarrassment. He couldn't seriously expect her to do something so humiliating and degrading as urinate in front of him.

She felt the cold tip of the prod caress her left nipple, flicking at its erect tip.

It was one of the hardest things that Violet had ever been forced to do and finally, she let her bladder go and as the stream sprayed into the toilet, she felt some measure of relief despite her embarrassment at the situation.

Tate tried to control his sudden impulse to laugh at the broken girl in front of him. The strong willed Violet he knew would never allow herself to be put in such a vulnerable and degrading state. Her misery was filling and numbing the void she left him with when she sent him away.

Tate went over to the sink and ran warm water over a washcloth. As she sat on the toilet, he first brushed the hair out of her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. He then tugged a bit on her collar. With a little help from Tate she stood up.

Violet could hear the water running in the sink and could smell the fresh smell of soap. She felt the warm cloth run over her shoulders and then her upper chest. He took his time, making sure she was well scrubbed. Tate paid particular attention to her breasts, roughly scrubbing them and playing with her erect nipples. Despite everything, Violet could feel herself getting turned on by his attentions.

She felt the cloth scour over the flat of her stomach and down closer between her legs. He ran the warm cloth up and down her inner thighs slowly. Violet found herself wanting him to touch her sex; to take her away from the horrors of the past couple hours and the hell she was enduring ever since her heart was ripped from her chest. However, he continued to tease her with the cloth, cleaning all around her pussy but not ever touching it.

Tate smiled up at his Violet as he bathed her. The lingering smell of sex was still strong and her whimpers from behind her ball gag were not of protest. The were the same encoring sounds she had made so long ago when he fucked her for the first time. They were whimpers of need and the rocking of her hips as she stood there told Tate all he needed to know.


	7. Restrained

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once.

So you guys are awesome and thanks so much for the Private Messages, Alerts and Favorites.

**Shameless Plug for authors I Fan Girl over:**

**TheDevotchka: **Tate's Conscience is a masterpiece, a mind fuck and I love it!****

**Gray Glube, ****Ohyellowbird, and ****ScarlettWoman710 turned American Horror Story Fan fic into a masterpiece. These are amazing writers and I suggest you read EVERYTHING they have posted.**

**BLooDYMaRa: Heart Shape Box Heathers/AHS Crossover fic. AMAZING! It's dark, eerie and hot, dirty, shameless smut!**

**Shootingstella: We Are Golden is an intriguing tale that will have you hooked immediately.**

* * *

><p>"Dirty fucking slut" He thought to himself. "Glad your body can so freely respond to me now when you don't even know it's me."<p>

Violet heard the intruder leave for a bit, only to return a few moments later. With his return, she could hear him fiddle around with something but she wasn't sure what. However, a few moments later the warm washcloth returned and she didn't care.

Tate stepped around in back of her and reached around to massage her breasts with the wash clothes. The rough cloth teased at her nipples. The intruder would lightly pinch at Violet's erect nipples through the cloth, causing her to shiver with pleasure. She felt her need growing inside of her again like a slowly simmering pot wanting to boil over.

His captive Violet whimpered when he stopped. She mewls through her gag and her rocking movements had hardened Tate again to the point of aching. He needed to take her but she wasn't quite in the position he wanted her in. Grabbing her leash, he pulled downward on her collar, making her bend over until he could tie the leash off to her spreader bar. Tate could hear her protesting noises as she tried to balance herself in her new position, but Tate ignored her as he watched her in amusement as she struggled to balance.

The young blonde teetered in her new position, trying to keep focused on not falling over. Bound as she was, she wouldn't be able to catch herself. She could hear the intruder walking around her and she almost feel his eyes drink in her bound form. A warm wave of pleasure coursed through her just at the thought.

Violet heard the stranger leave for a bit again. She wondered what he was going to do with her next. She struggled a bit, but being balanced the way she was, she couldn't do much more than twist around a little bit. She stopped as soon as she heard the man return and turn on the sink faucet.

Tate almost started to whistle as he dangled the nipple clamps in the cold running water. His smile was that of a Cheshire cat as his eyes sparkled with excitement.

He removed the clamps when he thought that they were cold enough. They were not ice cold, but cool enough to be uncomfortable and make her squirm against them.

Violet was still moaning behind her ball gag and he noticed she had also began to drool. In a way, he found it sexy. His captive couldn't even control even THAT basic function.

He knelt to the side of her and began to slowly message one of her nipples, causing her to moan a bit more loudly. Once her nipple was fully erect; he clipped on the first clamp.

It felt as someone had bit down hard on her nipple and Violet screamed into her gag and began to squirm a bit, though her position made that impossible. The blonde felt the intruder pull at what was clamped onto her breast. The initial pain stopped to a dull ache.

The intruder then began to play with her other nipple.

"No!" she screamed into her gag, shaking her head.

Tate, however, ignored her pleas and placed the other clamp on her nipple. His pet moaned in pain but he knew it was from the shock rather than any real pain. If she could endure the countless times she dragged a razor across her flesh she could withstand this.

Each of the clamps had a long chain dangling from them and they gave him a wicked idea. He pulled down on her leash a bit so that Violet had to bend over a bit more, putting a bit of slack in the leash lashed onto the spreader bar. Tate then attached one of her nipple clamp chains to the bar so that it was taut. He did the same to the other chain. She would have to keep this position or it would pull painfully on her nipples. She was now ready for what he had in mind.

Tate stepped around in back of her and drank in the beauty of her nicely rounded ass and the pussy looking so ripe and juicy for fucking. His dick had been aching for another go at her and there was nothing she could do about it. He gripped her hips firmly and lined himself up with her slit. Gently, he eased himself into her without much difficulty, finding she was already ready for him.

Violet let out an animalistic moan as the man filled her. She leaned back into, matching his thrust, enjoying each movement he made within her. As she moved, the clamps on her nipples tugged at them painfully, sending an erotic mix of pain and pleasure roiling through her in a churning wave.

For a second all the she could see and think of is Tate slamming into her, claiming every inch of her.

It created a fire within her that needed to consume everything that she was. Violet did not understand it and was almost terrified by the way the need engulfed her despite the fact she was being raped and abused. But now, right now, the pure feeling of bliss filled every nook of her being as she churned back upon his cock.

It released an energy in her, an intoxicating lure that she had not felt since….

The man's thrusts into her were now almost violent and the hands clutched her hips were almost vise-like breaking her from her forming thoughts. The pleasure within her whirled dervish-like, mixing with the sharp pain tugging at her nipples.

"You like being fucked my Violet?" He screamed it over and over in his head.

Then she heard the man groan and felt his cum shoot up inside her, filling her.

Violet continued to thrust herself maniacally onto the intruder's shaft, but he did not return the favor. Instead, he removed himself from her.

"More!" she begged through her gag.

The captive blonde was so close to letting an orgasm engulf her, yet, without the intruder, she could not bring herself off.

She whimpered again through her gag, begging for him to bring her off. But he ignored her mewls. She wriggled and squirmed to try to entice the intruder back; to make her cum. But, he just patted her butt and left her to stew in her own juices.

If he didn't know any better he would have sworn in her frantic state of raspy whimpers against the gag he heard a muffled form of his name.

* * *

><p><strong>(Reviews always welcome and appreciated)<strong> I have two chapters all ready to be uploaded.


	8. Realization

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once.

**Shameless Plug for authors I Fan Girl over:**

**TheDevotchka: **Tate's Conscience is a masterpiece, a mind fuck and I love it!****

**Gray Glube, ****Ohyellowbird, and ****ScarlettWoman710 turned American Horror Story Fan fic into a masterpiece. These are amazing writers and I suggest you read EVERYTHING they have posted.**

**BLooDYMaRa: Heart Shape Box Heathers/AHS Crossover fic. AMAZING! It's dark, eerie and hot, dirty, shameless smut!**

**Shootingstella: We Are Golden is an intriguing tale that will have you hooked immediately.**

**If you have not read I Will Follow You Into the Dark, by ScarlettWoman710 after this story you need to read it. Spectacular, well-written and all around amazing!**

* * *

><p>He left Violet bent over and bound nude in their bathroom, moaning in frustration through her red ball gag. Her arms were still encased in a black leather arm binder and her legs were held apart by a spreader bar. The leash to Violet's black collar was lashed tightly to her spreader bar as were the light chains to Violet's nipple clamps, forcing her to bend forward precariously.<p>

Tate didn't mind that she teetered there in the bathroom like that, just like he didn't mind that she didn't cum this time round. A little discomfort wouldn't break the strong willed girl. Why should he take in account her feelings? When he stood before her broken, heart on his sleeve, begging for her love all she could do was send him away.

He went back into the bedroom and sat down on her bed and watched her helpless attempts to balance and whimper through her gag. This was all he had ever hoped it would be and more. He felt empowered by her struggle and degradation. It didn't numb the pain he still harvested from her rejection and the humiliation it brought on, but it was a start.

Tate enjoyed the view of his blonde captive, contemplating what to do next. Then it came to him. It was perfect. If she was so willingly able to allow her body to stranger how much would it break and destroy her to know she was left helpless to his administrations.

Violet quietly moaned yet again, drool running down her rubber gag and onto the floor below her. Her heart racing, body sweating profusely in her frantic state from the denial of release she was so close to the brink of. Remorse began to sink in as reality crashed into her hard.

"Tate." It was nothing more then a gurgle against the restricting gag, unrecognizable even to the owner of the name a few feet away. To Violet however it was the breaking point of her already fragile state. This was her silent declaration, a prayer to her fallen angel.

Tate was far from her redeemer, on the contraire he was her eternal downfall. He was already digging through the bag when he came across something that fired his already overloaded imagination; a slender vibrator on an adjustable metal floor stand.

Grinning something wicked , Tate brought the stand over to his bound Violet and set it down between her spread legs. She could feel the intruder behind her doing something, but she couldn't figure out what. She felt something nudge at her sex and she tried to thrust down upon it; trying to relieve the pent-up climax that was tormenting her.

Tate pulled the toy away, denying her any slack for her libido.

Violet could almost hear the man chuckle.

Again, she felt something press at her sex and again she tried in vain to impale herself onto it. The inturder just teased her with it; mocking her needs to relieve herself of this whirlpool of pleasure that was churning within her. This time, however, she did not try to thrust back hoping that he would do something more if she followed his lead.

Violet felt the very tip of the tool brush lightly against her swollen lips. Then she felt the tool buzz alive, sending a shock of pure bliss and excitement coursing through her. She tried to thrust herself down upon the vibrator, but her bondage would not allow her to move much without danger of falling over. The electric buzz was sending waves of pleasure through her, but not nearly fast enough.

There was nothing Violet could do about it. In her frazzled state the thought of him watching her desperately trying to relieve her ache between her legs never crossed her mind.

She wriggled a bit and tried to impale herself a bit more upon the vibrator, but she found that she would just push the thing away and bound as she was, she dare not move much at all for fear of falling.

Violet moaned her displeasure, hoping the stranger would somehow take pity on her and let an orgasm engulf her.

There was no reply. Not even a cruel laugh; and Violet began to weep silently from her frustration. Tate could only stand back, eyes soaking in every inch of her body, memorizing how her body shakes and trembles as she tries to get herself off. His fists clench, knuckles turning white as that bittersweet pang gets him in his aching heart.

Violet ached. Her calves were beginning to really hurt as well as her shoulders. There was also a dull, almost erotic throb in her nipples from the young blonde's struggles. However, the thing that ached the most was Violet's pussy. It was not a painful ache like the one in her jaw caused by the ball gag, but one of pleasure denied.

With the vibrator positioned the way it was, it tickled and teased at her sex mercilessly without giving her the ultimate pleasure. She almost came several times, but the motion was not quite enough to send her over the edge.

It was hard to think of anything else other than coming. Violet wondered a bit about where her captor was and if he was laughing silently at her predicament. She wondered why Tate would allow this to happen to her, then felt the subtle sting of sadness when she remembered how her heart broke when she forced the words "Go Away" from her lips. But mainly she thought about the bliss of just coming and ending her torment. It wasn't long before the memories of her past began to collide with her current aroused state.

"Do you want to cum?" a deep husky voice startled Violet, almost causing her to over-balance and fall over.

Violet nodded her head and moaned loudly into her gag.

"Do exactly as I say," Tate said, speaking deeper trying to distort his voice, "Do you understand?"

Again, Violet nodded, her head clouded in oblivious pleasure couldn't comprehended why the husky voice riled up such excitement deep within her.

"Good," Tate smiled, walking around his captive, enjoying the view, "First of all, your name is slave. You will answer only to that name and no other. Do you understand, slave?"

The bound blonde nodded slowly. She had no choice. Her fate, at least now, was sealed with leather and chain.

"Do you want to cum?" His voice was softer, more coaxing.

Violet moaned and nodded her head. The man's words were like throwing kerosene on a fire, igniting a deep, forbidden desire within her. As her mind began to scramble to put together the pieces of the puzzle of why the husk tone of his voice sent shivers down her spine, she was brought right back to the predicament she was in.

'Whack!'

The pain of his hand spanking Violet hard on her ass almost sent her sprawling. She screamed into her gag.

"I TOLD YOU ONLY TO ANSWER WHEN YOU, SLAVE, ARE ADDRESSED." The frantic yell, the way the husky voice cracked under the strain of deep emotions. The bound captive sobbed into her gag. Violet felt the Intruder's hand slowly rubbing where he had swatted her. Her heart sank deep to the pit of her stomach when she recognized the familiar cold metal of the ring mounted on his thumb.

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys are awesome and thanks so much for the Private Messages, Alerts and Favorites. The more feedback I keep getting the harder it is for me not to post another chapter. :p So I hope you liked it. <strong>


	9. Acceptance

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once.

**I am happy to announce for all you wonderful followers that Chapter 10 will be a special extended chapter. I even went in and threw some angst in among all the delightfully kinky goodness. Then chapter 11 will probably be the closing to this naughty tale. I'm hoping to have 10 up by...Next week? ^_^ I'm so evil, then again I am open to being persuaded to go towards the light... Or a neutral grey.**

**Hey guys just letting you know Alerts seem to be down so even if I update you may not get a notice so just keep a look out. Should be updating soon.**

* * *

><p>"Now, do you want to cum?" His voice was calmer now, he regained composure. At least for the time being.<p>

Violet only quietly sobbed as she stood, bent over and bound. Tate had not called her 'slave' and she did not want to be spanked that hard again. 'It is him.' She was completely dumbfounded, her body trembled from waves of anger and a gut wrenching relief. All she could do is bite into her gag and wait patiently.

Violet felt him gently pat on her butt.

"Good girl, you are learning quickly. Now, slave, do you want to cum?" His voice was cold and distant.

In tears, Violet nodded and whimpered.

Tate knelt down and adjusted the vibrator's stand so that it started to penetrate his blonde slave and turned it on high. A fiery explosion of pleasure ripped through Violet and it was the hardest orgasm she had ever experienced in her short time of budding sexuality and curiosity. Her whole body quaked, as it became a whirlpool of white-hot ecstasy. She wasn't even aware Tate was holding her up and her body became limp from the pure ecstasy and fatigue. When she finally regained some sense of what had happened, she found that her nipple clamps were gone and she was sitting on the cool bathroom floor.

Tate brushed his fingers through Violet's long hair. He longed for her, bled for her, would gladly die and kill again for her. But she was cruel and cold and hid away from him keeping him trapped in the darkness alone. She needed to be punished, she was his to do as he saw fit. It didn't matter anymore if she wanted to be with him or not. But as much as he tried to deny his feelings for her, it still felt like his "existence" was an eternal, painful, perpetual death conjured at the memory of her finally saying she loved him, then banishing him away.

"That is a good slave from now on you may only cum when I command you to. Do you understand, slave?" It growled out, his deep voice darkening at the word 'command' it all came out crueler then he had meant to.

Violet nodded her head. Her whole body was still in a euphoric twilight zone caused by her orgasm. She had never came that strongly before. It was if her whole being was one white-hot orgasm. Muscles she never felt before twitched under her glistening flesh, as her body buzzed at the slightest touch.

The blonde felt herself being picked-up and carried over to the bed bridal style. 'Did he carry my dead body down to the basement like this?' She cringed inwardly at the vision of him, heartbroken, detached carrying her lifeless body. Hiding the horrible truth from her, all of his horrible truths. Out of all of the deceit and torment behind Tate the one thing Violet was confident she knew as truth was he never wanted her to die.

'I was dead for two weeks. For two blissfully ignorant weeks he tried to shield me and protect me from the hell I was already trapped in.' Violet felt the burn in her eyes of fresh tears forming. She finally noticed her leash to the spreader bars had been loosened so that she was relatively comfortable in her bindings. Her calves no longer ached, but her jaw and shoulders did a bit. Her head throbbed from her frantic tears.

"Are you thirsty, slave?" There was an underlining hint of concern masked in the strong tone.

Violet wasn't so much thirsty as she was desperate for relief from the gag in her mouth so she nodded.

"I am going to take your gag out, slave. However, if I hear a single word out of you, I will punish you in ways that would make your scariest nightmare look tame in comparison. Do you understand this, my slave?"

Again, Violet nodded.

Tate left her on the bed for a bit and Violet was too tired and worn to try to struggle. She was grateful just to be out of a few of her bindings. A glow of her orgasm still flowed through her and she just bathed in it as if she were soaking up the sun outside.

"Okay, slave, you remember the rules?"

Violet did and nodded that she did.

She felt Tate undo the strap behind her head and ease the ball gag out. Her jaw was stiff and she moved it around, glad that the rubber-tasting thing was out of her mouth. The young blonde then felt the tip of a straw and she took a sip.

The water tasted like heaven as it filled her mouth. She didn't realize how thirsty she really was and she eagerly sipped at the straw, drinking all she could. It didn't take long for her to slurp the last of the drink up through her straw.

"I have a different gag for you slave, This will be more comfortable." Tate didn't even bother hiding or distorting his voice anymore. 'Let here deal with knowing it's me. She liked it so much when I was a stranger. Let's see how much I can make her scream knowing it's me.'

Violet shook her head no; she did not want to be gagged again. "Tate." It was an inaudible whimper.

"Slave, do you want me to punish you?" Tate so taken by the site before him and the control and power he had oblivious to her silent plea.

Timidly, Violet shook her head no. She wasn't a fool, she knew what Tate was capable of. The depravity of his acts, the cruelty of his nature. The thought of him incapable of being that way towards her was the naive foolish thing on her part.

"Then you must obey me. Open your mouth." Tate hovered over her, his lurking form that of a predator about to pounce his prey.

'You didn't say slave asshole.' Violet's softly mused to herself.

Violet did it anyways. Tate pushed into her mouth a foam ball he had found in the basement. It was big enough to fill her mouth but not enough to be uncomfortable.

"Close your mouth, slave." He ran his thumb slowly across her swollen lips, electricity shot through at the thought of how soft and tender they were. How sweet her mouth was when he would dart his tongue into her mouth and explore every crevice.

Tate then took some medical tape and placed it over Violet's tender lips. He did this several times; smoothing the tape out and making sure her lips were sealed together. To Violet, the foam ball tasted awful but it was more comfortable than her previous gag.

"There, my pretty slave," Tate patted her on her head, "much better."

Violet then felt his fingertips trace down her neck and to her breasts, gently caressing circles around her nipples.

"Now that you have relaxed some, slave, I think it's time for me and you to play a game. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>So you guys are awesome and thanks so much for the Private Messages, Alerts and Favorites. The more feedback I keep getting the harder it is for me not to post another chapter. :p So... I hope you liked it.<strong>

**Shameless Plug for authors I Fan Girl over:**

**TheDevotchka: **Tate's Conscience is a masterpiece, a mind fuck and I love it!****

**Gray Glube, ****Ohyellowbird, and ****ScarlettWoman710 turned American Horror Story Fan fic into a masterpiece. These are amazing writers and I suggest you read EVERYTHING they have posted.**

**BLooDYMaRa: Heart Shape Box Heathers/AHS Crossover fic. AMAZING! It's dark, eerie and hot, dirty, shameless smut!**

**Shootingstella: We Are Golden is an intriguing tale that will have you hooked immediately.**

**If you have not read I Will Follow You Into the Dark, by ScarlettWoman710 after this story you need to read it. Spectacular, well-written and all around amazing!**

If your still reading this, your awesome. Any Walking Dead Fans? I Have one out there I was contemplating deleting just curious if it's worth another go at.


	10. Stigmatize

**Title:** Possession

**Raiting**: M

**Disclaimer:** 18+ This story depicts descriptive sexual acts and may contain adult content not suitable for most adults. For those who tend to like vanilla and passionate sex for you is missionary this story may not be for you.

**Summary:** Years have passed since Violet's heart felt goodbye. Tate has had time to loose himself and succumb to the darkness she thought herself attracted to, only to learn he truly was. Now they will both see what happens when Tate looses himself and must stake claim to that he has possessed.

**A/N:** This will be a series of dabbles, the main intent of this story is Smut/Kink. I have gone back cleaned the story up a bit, condensing it so it wasn't an overwhelming amount of smut goodness at once.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Darlings! This has been a fun, kinky ride. This is over 4,700 words and just shy 11 pages on MS Word so I debated breaking it up but decided to keep it as a whole. I'm probably going to close it out here and move on to something else. What? I have no idea... <strong>

**Glad you guys liked it, if anyone is interested in me going further in this story let me know. Reviews are always welcome and appreciated. :D**

**-*This chapter also has a special request worked in for a equally depraved mind such as myself. Hope this appeals your sweet tooth for sexual depravity. It certainly did mine!*-**

* * *

><p>"I think you will like this game, slave," Tate said as he gently caressed a line over both of Violet's breasts. His eyes were black and beginning to cloud over. Bile was beginning to turn and threaten its way out as a struggle began to brew inside Tate.<p>

The black abyss that consumed his condemned soul was a raging storm. The light that he had been denied to him came crashing into him in electrifying bolts. He was torn between the person he wanted to be for her and the monster he truly enjoyed being.

But as much as Tate wanted to stop, caress and love her. Her helpless withering form, her inability to gain any control, no way to say the two words that would send him away for what felt like an eternity kept him going on his course.

"What do I have to loose? I already lost you." The words echoed bitterly in his mind as he reached out to brush his thumb across her cheek, wiping away new and old tears.

"The next game, slave, is to test how well you listen and follow orders." Tate's voice was growing huskier as arousal and the sheer power over his control of her took over his senses.

Violet felt something cool and stiff being traced around her left areola, teasing her erect nipple. "You feel this, slave?"

All Violet could do was nod her head.

"This is a plastic clothespin, one of many." Tate's smile screamed of mischief.

Violet felt the jaws of the clothespin open up and gently play ay her one nipple. Tate did not close it on her; he just teased her with it. The clothespin nipped at her, first one nipple and then the other.

"Each time you do something, slave, I did not address you to do, one of these will be clipped onto a very sensitive part of your body. So, slave, you will have to pay very close attention to what I say. Think of it as a game of 'Master Says'."

Violet could just imagine the demonic grin on Tate's face. She hated how much pleasure he was getting from her torment, but at the same time hated herself just as much for the secret excitement that sprang to life in her heart when she realized this monstrous captor was actually her monster.

"The final goal, slave, is to…" Tate stammered for a second. 'What was the goal?'

He began to pace, hand wiping loose curly strands from his eyes while chewing at loose skin on his thumb, followed by sucking at the sting from chewing at the flesh. He never planned for things to go this far, hell he never intended to utter a single word to her.

"Fuck it, we'll start with how well you can listen. Wasn't always your strong suite." Tate hadn't even realized he had said the last part out loud. He was beginning to slip and didn't even know it. "Are you ready, slave?"

Violet inwardly cringed at his words but still nodded her head to address him. 'Why can't he just say my fucking name.' She almost growled but stopped herself.

"Good, so am I. Now, slave, stand up." His eye's twinkled as his dimples left a permanent dent in his cheeks as he continued to smile in utter contentment at the power he had over her.

Tate watched as Violet struggled to stand. It was a labor for her.

Her legs were still stiff both from the long, standing position she had been forced to endure earlier and from the orgasm that followed. Using her encased hands, she managed to prop herself up at the edge of the bed and stand.

"Good girl, now take a step forward." His voice was soft, it sent a chill down her spine as the voice lured memories of the same coaxing voice seducing her on the beach, his body pushing her petite form down into the sand, lips attaching to every spot that made her back arch and moan involuntary.

Violet's short step forward was made awkward by her spreader bar, she stumbled a bit but was able to maintain balance.

"Sorry, slave, you lose. I did not address you by name and therefore, the first clothespin goes on." Tate had to bite his lip to hold back his excitement.

Violet whined into her gag and shook her head but there was little for her to do but take it. She felt the tip of the clothespin touch her right nipple.

"Eenie, meenie, minie, mo. . ." Tate said in a playful singsong voice, as he touched each of her nipples in turn; all the while, Violet was crying into her gag and shaking her head.

She felt the clothespin clamp down hard on her left nipple. The pain

shot through her breast like an electric shock and she screamed into her gag. It was far more painful than she had first thought it might be, but after the first minute, it became a sharp, almost endurable, throb.

It was almost pleasurable as nostalgia washed over her senses, memories of how relaxing and calming it is to see the first drop of blood appearing at the fresh cut skin. The emotional pain she longed carried was beginning to numb.

"You see, Violet, you have to pay attention. I don't like to hurt you but you must learn to act only when I tell you to act. Now, slave, take another step forward."

Crying, Violet took another step forward, trying not to trip. She focused on his words, trying to blot out the pain that still burned in her breast. Her mind racing a mile a minute. 'Did he just say my name?' She didn't have long to fixate on what she may or may not have heard.

She could feel her hair in a tangle around her face, tickling at her nose and chest, but she could only endure it and hope Tate would comb her hair away from her face.

That thought, Tate gently brushing her hair away from her face made her think. 'I did change him, didn't I?' But in what capacity? In her present state it was hard to analyze or understand what made the boy before her tick.

Maybe she really was the light that helped him find his way from darkness. However, in her current predicament and Tate's mindset one could argue she was his complete undoing, banishing him back to the dark depths of his own personal hell, condemning him to become something she truly hoped in her heart he really wasn't.

Violet then felt a tug upon her collar snapping her back to the present.

Tate saw the wheels turning in her head, her brow furrowing as the questions were forming at the tip of her gagged lips. It made him mad that it had to come to this. Why did she have to be so stubborn? Why couldn't she just except and come to terms with his need to love and protect her. Everything he did was for her, or so he had convinced himself during his time in isolation.

"Follow me, slave,"

Slowly Violet followed. It took a great deal of concentration just to

balance herself and not to trip. But after about twenty steps or so, she learned to walk with the spreader bar on fairly well.

"Halt, slave."

Violet on command stopped, anger beginning to burn in her belly as she had to endure the humiliation of trying to do something as trivial as walk around.

"Thrust your chest to me," Tate commanded, his body hovering over her, his hot breath hitting the nape of her neck.

Violet almost did, but stopped when she realized that Tate hadn't said his name for her. God how she loathed that name.

"You are learning, slave," Tate told her as a strange sense of pride and accomplishment began coursing through him "Slave, thrust you chest out to me."

She did as she was told, forcing her chest out as far as she could, presenting herself to him. Tears were still drying on her cheeks as she felt him gently caressing around her right breast. Pinching her nipple lightly, he rolled it between his fingers before kneading her whole tit. The ripples of pleasure that he was sending through her were starting to eclipse the pain.

"Thrust your pussy to me, slave."

Again, Violet did as she was told. She felt his fingers tenderly combing through her soft patch of gold curls. Slowly, his fingers dipped down lower, barely touching her sex-swollen lips. Violet was starting to hunger for another orgasm and she started to rock her hips, trying to get him to touch her more firmly.

Knowing that it was Tate's hands on her only added more fuel to the blazing inferno burning deep inside her core. She had an eternity to condemn herself for falling for him time and time again. But now in this moment she could be ignorant and allow herself to embrace his touch. It had been so long since she felt him. 'God I missed this.'

"Do you want to cum?" His voice was deep and erotic, his breath hot and heavy as it hit her neck moving into her ear. His hand gently cupping her cheek, thumb tracing the outline of her lips through the tape.

Violet lost to the gentle caress and coaxing affection nodded. Not just for the orgasm but for so much more.

Another sharp pain shot through her as Tate placed a clothespin on her right nipple. She screamed in agony through her gag.

"You need to pay more attention, slave. Next time, the clips will be placed here."

He softly brushed his fingers across her pussy. Violet let out an involuntary whimper at the feel of his hand on her hot trembling flesh and the fear of him actually placing one there. 'If I cut off his dick, will it grow back?'

"I would imagine that would hurt, slave, wouldn't you think?"

Violet nodded in frustrated tears.

"Thrust your pussy to me, slave."

Violet did. Again, Tate began to lightly brush her outer

lips and then slip into her slit, tickling at her clit. It was still swollen from the last orgasm and the bolts of bliss that cascaded through her started to fuel her fires of need again.

"Do you want me to fuck you, slave?" Tate asked, enjoying the sight of Violet responding to his touch. The sounds through her gag were not those of pain; they were moans of want.

"Lay down, slave."

Getting off the bed was a difficult task. Kneeling down to a squat and then laying down was near impossible. She was blind and bound and couldn't trust her legs not to give out or cramp. She didn't entirely trust the idea of Tate catching her either. Slowly she knelt down until she was in a squat, then she leaned back, trying to catch herself with her encased arms.

She caught herself briefly before falling over on her side. Thankfully, it was not a hard fall and all she had to do was uncurl her legs and she would be lying on the hard wood of the floor. For some reason she wondered if she was laying near where he had died.

"Thrust your pussy up." It was the same luring voice he had used to catch her in his trap before.

Violet hesitated.

"Good slave. Thrust your pussy up to me, slave."

Violet excitedly arched her back and thrust her sex up as high as she could. His fingertips began to caress her again, tracing over her swollen lips and touching her aching pearl. Violet let out a small moan of pleasure as he continued to rub her clit.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he asked.

Violet almost nodded, but didn't. She would be damned if Tate was going to put anymore clothespins on her, especially there.

"Do you want me to fuck you, slave?"

Violet nodded, moaning yes through her gag.

Tate first stepped between her legs and then knelt down. Grasping her hips he pulled her forward a bit onto his cock. Tate let out a slight moan as he felt her engulf him with her silken muscles. He moaned again when she squeezed his member as he began to thrust in and out of his Violet.

Violet met every one of his thrusts. Tate filled her more completely

than she had felt before. The intimacy of the position mimicked and perverted the moment when they had made love for the first time. Maybe it was her imagination, maybe not. Whatever it was, it was pushing her closer and closer to ecstasy with every buck.

Tate felt Violet's spreader bar against his ass and then felt her pull herself further upon him, helping him thrust deeper within her. God, was she hot. This was better than first time her took her and everything he had imagined since.

He pounded into her faster and she could feel that he was about to cum. She remembered when he left her unsatisfied before and she was determined not to have that happen again. The whirlwind of pure pleasure was spinning faster and faster within her and she knew that another orgasm was so close. She may be bound but she was going to have Tate get her off this time even if he had planned not to.

Then she felt him explode into her.

It was all she needed to cum herself. She screamed "Tate." into her gag as the storm of bliss raged through her entire body. She bucked and writhed in her bonds until she could not find the energy to do one single thing more.

Tate softly began to push some of the loose strands of hair that had matted to her flush skin. The gesture was tender and loving. Violet found herself moving into his hand, loving the way his rough calloused hands soothed the nagging itch from the loose strands and the bolts of electricity that was shooting through her nerves at his touch. Violet would have sighed if she were able to, this was the Tate she remembered. This was the Tate she fell in love with.

She felt Tate get up and step out from between her legs. She was too exhausted to move a muscle.

"Slave, you have been very bad. I did not give you permission to cum. I will have to punish you."

"No!" Violet wailed through her tape gag, shaking her head violently back and forth at the same time.

"Did I give you permission to cum, slave?" Tate's voice was calculating yet still held a bit of humor to it. 'She's so gorgeous. So fragile, so easy to break.'

Slowly Violet shook her head, tears running down from behind her leather

blindfold. She lay on the floor of the room they both shared in different lifetimes, her arms sheathed in an arm binder and her ankles being held apart by a chrome spreader bar. A pair of clothespins had been snapped onto each nipple, torturing her breasts. White medical tape sealed her lips shut and a collar encircled her throat.

"So, how should I punish you, slave? Perhaps a clothespin on your clit?" Tate cocked an eyebrow as he enjoyed the view before him.

Violet screamed NO through her gag. Her breasts thrust forward and moved with each of her frantic twists and turns against her restraints to escape what she knew was going to hurt beyond anything she imagined.

Tate knelt down and ran a clothespin over Violet's slick lips, nudging it at her clit.

"You don't want this on your clit, do you, slave?" Tate was chewing at his lip as he toyed with Violet.

Violet nodded, she could just imagine the shear agony that clothespin would inflict upon her. 'I hate you Tate' Her whole body began flush red from the anger brewing in her. Violet was beginning to find the fight in her again.

"Do you think I care whether or not you want this snapped onto your clit, slave?" Tate flinched at his own words, when he looked up he caught his reflection in an old shattered mirror in the corner. He almost didn't recognize the shadow looking back at him. Blonde bangs covered black, blood shot eyes. Dark circles and heavy bags rested beneath. Face swollen and puffy, a once charismatic smile broken into nothing but a deranged frown.

'I wonder if this is what I looked like when Violet kissed me for the last time.' Memories flashed back of his desperate attempts to gain her good favors again. He didn't want to kill that fucking loser that was lucky enough to sleep in HIS room, her room. He just needed an offering gift, something to show her he was capable of being good.

His heart ripped in his chest as he felt the ghost of her lips touch his one last time. His stomach dropped as he felt his heart rip out of his chest one more time. If he wasn't knelt down already he would have collapsed to them from the emotional strain that took hold of him. All he knew to do to combat the pain, the helplessness was to fuel it with the flame of anger.

Violet froze, not moving a muscle. What could have only been minutes of his silence felt like an eternity to her.

"I will do anything I want to, slave," Tate continued, "I can give you

pleasure. . ."

Tate gently slid his finger into Violet's moist slit and began to

tickle at her already sensitive clit, causing another ripple of pleasure to course through her.

". . .Or I can give you pain."

Tate twisted one of the clothespins on Violet's nipples, causing an

all-new torrent of pain to grip her body. She writhed in her bonds as Tate released the clothespin.

"So, slave, what should I do with you?"

Violet lay there, sobbing silently awaiting her fate. Tate was

right, he could do anything he wanted to her and she could do little about it.

After a moment, Tate continued, "I think, slave, I will forgive you this

time. You were very good fuck, Violet. I want you to continue to fuck me like that. Remember, though, you cannot cum unless I tell you can. If you cum again without my say, I will clip your clit. Hard. Is that understood, slave?"

Violet nodded her head, grateful that Tate slipped and said her name again and that he would not punish her.

"Stand up, slave." Tate stood up and stepped back, hovering over his helpless love.

For Violet the order might as well had been 'slave, leave this property.' Violet was so physically exhausted she didn't think she could move and if she could move, how the hell was she going to stand up bound as she was.

"Did you hear me, slave?" Tate asked confused why she wasn't listening.

Violet nodded weakly and slowly started to move her legs so that she

could try to sit up. With all the will she could muster, Violet grunted

through her gag and sat up, propping herself up with her encased arms. The harder part was ahead of her, Violet pulled her legs up until the spreader bar rested firmly against the bottom of her thighs. She rested a bit, mentally calculating how she was going to do this.

"I don't have all night, slave," Tate said antsy as he grew more impatient.

Violet rocked herself a bit using her sheathed arms until she was

sure she could rock forward to balance on her feet. With a great push,

Violet strained forward to balance on her feet. She hung there a second; then two. She tried to steady herself, adjusting herself until she was happy that she would not fall over.

Violet then slowly stood up, her legs quivering with the effort.

"Good slave," Tate said, clapping. He barley had time to catch her as Violet's knees gave out on her. She was completely beat, she had no more strength, she gave the last bit she had standing up.

Tate let out a soft involuntary whimper as he chewed his lip, Violet laid helplessly in his arms. He carried her over to 'her' bed and laid her there.

"There is one last thing I need to do before I untie you." Tate's voice was so soft and luring, calming Violet's raging nerves.

All Violet could hear was shuffling about the room, her body molded with mattress as fatigue began to lure her into a dreamless sleep. She wanted to give in, let the eternal darkness creep in and take her away, if only for a little while.

"This is going to hurt a little bit Vi…" Tate immediately coughed trying to clear his throat to distract from the noticeable slip of his pet name for her. "I have to, I need to brand you slave."

Violet groaned as she stewed inside at his words. She began to thrash on the bed, moving about off of pure adrenaline at what his words conjured inside her.

"Shhh slave, it's not going to hurt that bad. I know you still cut. What makes this any worst then the self mutilation you do to yourself on a daily basis?" He was straight and blunt with her, no point in sugar coating and try to protect her feelings.

Violet froze, broken at his words. 'He's been watching me.' It angered her that all this time he's been there. The days she cried for countless hours to the nights she whimpered his name in her sleepless nights.

'Oh god he watched me.' Even after all he had made her endure the thought of him watching her in such an intimate moment when she thought she was alone made her blood turn cold as embarrassment at the realization crept in.

Violet felt herself rolled onto her back, soon the spreader bar was released. She could feel the wait of Tate's body crawling between her legs. Even if she wanted to kick at him and push him away her arms were still bound and her eyes blindfolded.

Violet groaned when she felt Tate's hot wet tongue licking at the sensitive flesh of her thigh. He languidly drew circles around her thigh inching closer to her throbbing heat, every now and then nipping and biting.

She started to feel Tate shift his weight about the bed but was lost to the sensation of his finger thrusting deep inside her. With a crook of his finger he had her coming undone, already whimpering helplessly into her gag.

His finger almost distracted her from the sting of the blade tearing into her thigh. It was a sharp hot pain but was mildly numbed by his skilled administrations. Violet tried to stay as still as she could as not to make the razor slip and cut her more then intended.

The 'T' came out better then he thought. It was a daunting task trying to cut with one hand as the other sweetly fucks her hot welcoming pussy. He stopped his movements for a moment and leaned down, running his tongue across the blood that was beginning to form at the skin.

Violet purred at the erotic feel of the stinging pain soothed by the sensual caress of his tongue. Her mind was clouded over lost to the new growing wave of arousal crashing into her body.

Tate continued digging the razor into her tender flesh. He could feel the muscles twitch and pull underneath the sharp metal. Tate moved his hand so his thumb was now circling her swollen clit as his finger moved in and out, crooking at the tip, teasing the spongy flesh that drove her wild. Violet thrashed her head about in some form of an attempt to alleviate the overwhelming amount of need and want building in her.

'I can still make her purr like a kitten.' Tate went on repeating the task, engrave and lick a 'A' here cut into the flesh an 'S' there.

"Don't forget you don't cum unless I give you permission slave." Tate all but laughed at her when he saw how close she was to coming undone all over his hand and the tense frustration that over took her body.

Tate dug the razor in a bit deeper to cause more pain to extinguish some of the need building in her, she needed to remember he was branding her. There was no denying after this who she belonged to.

"Even though you'll heal over time slave, if I have to I will carve my name into you over and over again until you realize you belong to me." It started out calm but came out at the end in a possessive growl.

Tate pulled back and looked at his finished work. 'Tate's' was etched into her flesh, little droplet of blood outlined it. To Violet it was a scorching pain throbbing near another aching burden that was building to a boiling point. It was romantic, tragic and beautiful. He snickered how cliché and them it really was. This seem as common as a couple getting drunk and adorning there bodies with cheap tattoos. 'I'll have to let her brand me, if she ever stops killing me after this' He smirked at the thought. 'Could be fun.'

He reached up and pulled the blindfold off Violet. She could feel it removed but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes. The stale air was refreshing after the moist, dark confines. Tate reached up and brushed loose strands of hair from her face. "Slave." His voice was hushed. "If you want to cum you have to look at me."

Violet's heart sank as she felt his lips wrap around her clit. His teethe gently holding the sensitive nub as his tongue darted out and drew circles underneath the sensitive hood. Either way Violet wouldn't be able to hold out. She slowly began to open her eyes, they were swollen and puffy and fluttered as she strained to open them. Her vision was blurry and all she could see was the haze and outline of the boy who haunted her.

Her mouth was still gagged and for some reason she was thankful. Seeing him like this was one thing, at least they didn't have to talk. No addressing burning topics and issues, words left unspoken and things longed to be said. Maybe their time would come where they could act like rational adults and talk things out, but now she was a helpless girl lost to the burning passion and the deep desire to submit brought on by her monster.

"Do you want to come slave?" Tate's breath was hot and hit her sensitive flesh sending chills up her spine, his husky voice vibrating against her clit.

Violet nodded as her vision began to clear and she saw Tate for the first time in what could have been decades, she lost track of time 'trapped in one long today.' It was a mixture of emotions at the sight of him buried between her legs, eyes black and red glistening with unshed tears, her thigh bleeding with his name scribbled into the flesh.

Tate sucked and lapped at her clit as his fingers moved just the way they needed to make her scream and loose control. Violet was lost staring in Tate's eyes as her walls clenched tightly around his finger, his name screamed unheard into the gag. Her body was one hot orgasm as her nerve endings flared alive from bolts of pleasure. She fought to keep her eyes on Tate but found them roll up into the back of her head on there own accord. In return Tate would suck on her clit harder snapping her attention back to him.

Her orgasm had left her sensitive to the point of discomfort, still he went on not relinquishing his mouth from her heat. "We're dead Violet, I know you have allot more fight in you. I think you can handle a few more rounds. Huh, slave?"

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you guys think? To much not enough? Good place to end this? <strong>

* * *

><p>The Death Of You And Me » by Onyxroses<p>

Poison & Wine » by ohyellowbird

Tate's Conscience » by TheDevotchka

We are Golden » by shootingstella

Hope is the thing with feathers » by Myannah

Oh, How It Burns » by applythepressure

I Will Follow You Into the Dark » by ScarlettWoman710

The Curve Of Her Lips » by ohyellowbird and ScarlettWoman710


End file.
